


【润智】盛夏

by Wureswe



Series: 中短篇 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	【润智】盛夏

1.

大野智小学1年级那个暑假，午间新闻连着几天都在说着这个夏天是难得一见的酷暑，多少人因为热中症病倒多少会社采取什么样的措施云云。

大野记不住那些数字，也看不懂多少汉字，只是跪在电风扇前吸着棒冰想外面那棵树上传来的吱哇吱哇叫个不停的蝉鸣到底什么时候才会停。

他把气吐进棒冰包装里再吸出来，反反复复，百无聊赖。外面天气太热日头太晒，能把人的干劲都烤熔化。

楼下蝉鸣慢慢掺了些嘈杂人声。周三的晌午，住宅区难得的吵闹。大野爬到窗户边探头往下面瞧了瞧。货装卡车边上围着不少纸箱，有戴着帽子穿着工装连体服的人进进出出，往大野家对面那栋房子里进。

是搬家。

大野趴在窗台上歪头看了会儿，发现下面有个小小的黑团子定格在他家车库前，偶尔晃动两下，似乎是个小孩。大人们进进出出，没人搭理那孩子。正午时分建筑物局促的影子将他身影埋住，像座夜空里的孤岛。

大野想了想，把家门钥匙小心揣进兜里，慢腾腾走下楼出了门，站到那孩子背后：“你在做什么？”

小孩闻声抬起头。他似乎比大野年幼不少，大概是幼儿园生的年纪，脸蛋浑圆肤色白皙，一开口声音嫩嫩的：“我在等我爸爸妈妈收拾好房间。”

“哦。”

大野原本只是无聊跑下来看看什么情况，也没想好要说什么，便蹲下来抓了把自家围墙下顶着石缝钻出头的野草，用指甲掐着捏成小段。草汁散着些生而涩的气味，渲染在空气中。

小孩盯着他看了半天，奶声奶气问他：“你叫什么？”

“大野智。7岁。”

小孩挺胸抬头：“我是松本润。前两天刚过4岁生日。”

大野点点头：“那你比我小，该叫我兄さん。”

松本皱眉撅嘴：“为什么？”

“因为我妈妈说年纪小的就应该这么叫。这是礼貌。”

“哦。”松本擦了擦鼻尖，“那我叫你大野くん吧。”

这次换大野不乐意了：“为什么？”

“不为什么。我就想这么叫。”松本也学着大野抓了把草，揉碎了抹在手背上，扭头把那片滴着浆液的绿在大野眼前晃了晃，咧嘴笑得很开怀。

 

2.

那个夏天的热，像把大野和松本两人情感的一部分烧化了，执著地黏在一起。毕竟才刚一年级，大野的同学里还没有多少关系与他特别好的，而松本刚搬过来，也不认识几个人。俩小孩一拍即合。今天你去我家看会儿电视，明天我去你家玩会儿五子棋，不亦乐乎。

大野本来觉得幼儿园生很难应付——又吵又听不懂人话又太活蹦乱跳又容易哭鼻子——不过松本还算懂事，虽然不开心了也会哭会闹，但总体来说也就黏人了点，事多了点，和人说话时总想装小大人似的，笑起来还挺可爱。

不过松本总不喜欢叫他兄さん这点让大野很不满。

在他那颗7岁的小脑袋瓜的认知里，礼貌是理所当然应该遵守的东西。而松本总是说着“因为大野くん又不是我亲戚的哥哥，是朋友”，反复拒绝他的要求。

可是我就是年龄比你大，你就应该叫我兄さん。大野坚持他的主张。

好吧。那兄さん，下次棒冰多出来一截那部分你要让给我。

……为什么？

你是兄さん啊，应该让着我点吧？

……………………好吧。

 

于是双方达成共识，大野如愿以偿听到松本天天管自己叫兄さん，松本则得到了可以随意在大野吃喝玩的任何领域插一脚的权利。

俩小孩腻在一起的时候聊天的内容天南地北，都没什么实质内容，最高深的领域顶多也就说说松本以后可能去大野的小学上课，然后就学校和幼儿园哪个更有趣展开一番讨论，最后展望下未来上同一所学校的美好前景。

结果总共没过几个月，松本就哭丧着脸来敲大野家门，脸上挂着眼泪鼻涕，说话一抽一抽：“我爸爸、说……我们又要搬、搬家了。”

他在这地区没认识其他什么朋友，这段时间最亲近的就是大野。大野拉着他沾着透明液体的小手，也掉了眼泪，却还要撑着装哥哥样子：“人生总是这样的。我看电视剧说了，有相聚就有别离。别哭了。”

7岁的小孩说着自己连“人”的一撇都没过完的“人生”。4岁那小孩听不懂他这话的意思，只知道边抽泣边点头胡乱嗯嗯啊啊，临被送出门前还千叮咛万嘱咐说他们搬家是在一周以后你不要忘了来送我千万不要忘了你记住没。

大野应了，花了一周时间花了好几张松本润的肖像画，然后在松本家搬家那天一股脑全送给他。小男孩哭得快抽过去，把画边缘抓得皱起好大一片褶，坐上卡车还伸出手来朝大野挥别。

 

童年的几个月，一个爱哭鬼玩伴，短暂的嬉笑玩闹。几年过去，大野顶多能记着发生过这样的事，却再想不起来当年那个灿烂得堪比八月盛夏阳光般的笑容。

 

3.

大野再见到松本，是高一开学典礼那天。

春樱绚烂，纷纷扬扬。他正打着哈欠拨开被风吹乱的刘海从校门口走出来，打眼看见旁边中等部的学生也三五成群互相聊着交换邮件地址。

有个男生被推搡着从人群中挤出来，笑着回头朝推他的人说些什么。大野缓缓眨眨眼，脚步顿住。对面那穿着中等部制服的男生转身看见他，嘴唇动作也静止了。

两厢对视半晌，男生才不确定地开口道：“……大野さん？”

大野心跳拍子被那阵俏生生的奶音拖得老长，又被他生疏的语气拉得骤停。

你应该叫我兄さん来的——之类的小孩子间的童言童语已经不适合说了。

但他也不知道该与一个长相都记不住了的童年玩伴讲些什么，只能摸着后颈点点头：“啊……嗯、好久不见。”

“好久不见……”松本略略一低头，眼仁儿还是挑高的，显不出多尊敬，就是普通一少年人。

大野想了半天，最后皱眉感慨道：“……你长高了好多啊。”

像个逢年过节才会看见的亲戚，找不到话题，只能说最表面的变化。

松本僵硬地笑了笑：“是吗……大野さん你也是，呃……以前你是短发来着吧……？”

大野嗯了一声，搜肠刮肚，也再想不出什么好说的。

他们两个正僵持着，旁边松本的同学及时地插话进来：“松润，该走了。再过一会儿中村他们想参加的那个抽奖就开始了。”

大野和松本同时暗暗松了口气。松本又一低头：“那、再见了？”

“好……”大野点头，看着松本跟他的一帮同学离开。

松本走了没几步，突然转过身朝大野挥了挥手：“我在1年2组，有时间你可以来找我。”

大野刚要抬脚走开，听见他这一句，扯了扯嘴角，也挥了下手，权当回应。当他再迈开步子时，已经把松本报的班级名忘得一干二净。

这样的客套话，没人会放在心上。

 

大野并不喜欢高中的课程，每天上课除了发呆便是在课本上涂鸦，或者挖着鼻孔盯到老师发毛，糊里糊涂混了一年升到高二，情况依然没什么变化，顶多和中等部新升上来的高一生里有个叫樱井翔的成了朋友。

说是朋友，也没特别亲近，就是樱井在听过高等部中等部合办的文化祭上大野唱了首歌以后，入高等部就来打了招呼，没头没脑的。大野还被他吓了一跳。之后他有事没事总会往高二的楼层跑，邀请大野一起吃午饭。

新学期过了两个月，某个周六放学后，樱井要去進学塾，因为前一天跟他妈妈吵了一架，午饭便当没得吃，便求大野陪他去学校周围小饭馆买点什么。

他看了看手机，又加了句：“我有个后辈说想一起去，大野さん没关系吗？”

大野挺想拒绝的，樱井要是提前走了，留他和一个陌生人，场面不知道要尴尬成什么样。他还没开口，樱井突然朝马路对面校门口喊了一嗓子：“这边！”

大野抬头一看，下意识瞪大双眼。

 

这世界真的够小。

 

松本等到绿灯，小跑着赶到他们身边，拉住单肩包的背带生硬地道了声好：“大野さん。”

他细碎的发丝刘海被风一吹，微微翘起，看上去比普通初中生稚嫩许多。

樱井还挺高兴：“你们认识啊？”

“算是吧，”大野含糊应了下，“你们两个关系很好吗？”

樱井点头：“以前三年级和一年级有共同授業，我和他从那时候就认识了。”

三人走在一起，松本和樱井两个距离贴得近，大野稍稍放慢脚步，听他们聊这两天中等部讲社会科的熊田又把上课时发的资料搞错了之类的事，默默望天。

他就不该跟着来。

 

店是家不起眼的料理店。大野点了親子丼，樱井和松本都点了猪排饭定食。点完单，樱井瞪着手机屏幕手指动作飞快地打字，似乎是在回复他妈妈发来的邮件。

大野无聊得不行，只能自己玩自己的指甲，眼皮一抬，便看见松本正盯着自己，视线对上，对方还很窘迫地挠了挠耳根。

大野问：“怎么了？”

松本小声说：“没什么。就是突然想起来以前的事，那时候大野さん也喜欢摆弄手。”

“……你还记得啊？”

松本点头，又加了句：“一年多了，你也没来找过我。”

大野终于开始觉得不好意思了，又不知道该怎么解释，最后干脆直截了当道：“嗯。我忘了。”

“那你要是记得的话会来吗？”

大野考虑了一阵，回答道：“……不会。”

松本笑着叫起来：“为什么啊？！”

少年变声刚开始，高音有点粗哑。

大野被逗笑了：“因为就算见到了，我也不知道该跟你说什么啊。”

樱井放下手机接话道：“没事啦。这小子除了黏人了点、傻了点以外，人还是不错的。”

松本吐槽了几声，和樱井笑闹成一团。大野抿嘴，看着桌子对面少年歪歪扭扭的牙齿和单边咧得很高的笑容，试着回忆小时候的松本，说不清什么感觉。

走出店门，樱井看看松本，突然想起什么：“对了，松润和大野さん你下车的车站一样来着。要一起回去吗？”

大野想了许久：“………………有必要吗？”

樱井笑：“又没什么坏处。”

大野觉得他跟个拉皮条的似的，但想想左右没有拒绝的理由——大不了就买点零食发呆混过那段时间呗。

于是放学路同行三人小队形成了。樱井途中换乘，而大野和松本下车后要一起走过一段长长的坂道后再分道扬镳。

过了快一周时间，情况比大野预想的要好很多。松本的步调与他还算合拍，想起什么就说两句。大野回应得多就继续闲聊下去，少了他也不在意。

“最近那家中华料理店在装修，我还挺喜欢他们家的天津饭的。”

“那就等修好了再去呗。”

“大野さん要一起去吗？”

“看情况。到时候再说。”

“……你这么说的时候基本都是想拒绝的时候吧。”

“ふふん……之前不是陪你去了一次吗？”

“再去一次又没什么。”

“……到时候再说。”

那些最初的尴尬被慢慢磨碎了化在他们相处的点点滴滴里，恢复成风平浪静的日常，毫无意义的对话，以及照旧推动的时光。

暑假快到了。两人走在住宅区长长的坡道上，松本抱怨着考试科目里他不懂的内容。大野有一搭没一搭地接茬，他侧着头划开长到耳畔的刘海，余光一瞥，下意识伸手扯着松本手腕拽过去：“有车。”

松本“唔哦”了一下，脚步踉跄着被扯到大野身前，回头看见辆轿车呼啸而过，再一转过来，眼前便是大野平静清秀的眉眼，黑亮的瞳孔映出他有些慌乱的神情。

松本一时间耳根子有点热，不好意思地朝大野笑了笑：“……抱歉。”

大野松开手：“没什么。你下次小心点就是了。还有，你也太瘦了，多吃点饭，长点肉吧。”

松本小声地说着“哦”，抬起头笑得贼灿烂：“刚才大野さん好帅啊。”

大野觉得他那个笑容有点傻，挠挠头说着“吵死了”，自顾自迈开步子继续走。

松本站在原地许久，直到大野走出很远，才嚷着你等等我，小跑着跟上去。

 

4.

大野期中成绩太糟糕，被勒令暑假参加补习。教室里没有空调风扇，只有几扇窗户开着通风用，大野学不进去也呆不下去，找了个借口溜出教室，跑到操场边树下阴凉处偷懒。

清风徐来，树叶沙沙作响。大野打了个哈欠，思考是现在就回家还是先睡个午觉再说。

“大野さん？”

他闻声抬起头，看见铁丝网后面松本抱着个足球直愣愣瞅着自己。

大野扬手打招呼：“哦，你们社团活动啊？辛苦了。”

“还好……大野さん你在这儿干什么呢？”

“补习。我翘了。”

“…………好吧。那你慢慢休息。”

大野望着松本一路跑远，摸摸鼻尖，起身拍拍身上的土，转身往学校外面便利店方向走。

 

松本他们的练习很快也进了午休时间。他擦着额头上的汗，回头一看，发现大野坐在操场边长椅上，正挖着鼻孔一脸虚无地望着他们这边。

他跑过去，打了声招呼，后知后觉地想起来：“大野さん你怎么跑中等部来了？”

“翻墙过来的。那个铁丝网很好爬。”大野一挥手，甩了甩手里的塑料袋：“吃棒冰吗？我看你出了不少汗。”

松本一愣，点了点头，大野便撕开包装，把棒冰掰成两节，将多出一截的那半递给了松本。

松本定定看了手里棒冰半晌。大野叼着棒冰含混不清地问：“怎么了？”

少年摇摇头，咧着嘴笑着坐到大野旁边。

大野吃了一半，把冰块按碎了一口气喝完，站起身：“那我走了。”

“这么快？……那好吧。下次你可以来看我们练球。”

大野吸了吸鼻子，嗯了一声。

 

那个夏天过得很快。大野偶尔去教室里晃晃刷下出席率，大部分时间则是在操场天台或者保健室里度过。

他会跑去中等部看松本他们练习，有时候干脆就在他们球场边上长椅睡午觉，每次醒来，总能看见松本垂头盯着自己，笑得双眼都眯成缝。

少年身形渐渐抽高了，体型没多少变化，还是很瘦削，头发也留长了不少。每次大野看见他，总会想起很久以前小学二年级时生活科老师带他们种的向日葵，过两天不见便拔高不少，旺盛而勃发。

新学期开始，大野依旧三天两头跑到中等部找松本打发时间。松本这段时间开始学着做饭，自己做好便当带到学校。

大野啃着咖喱面包看他一本正经地往白米上撒海苔沫，觉得有点好笑。

松本夹起个章鱼香肠：“吃吗？”

大野没别的工具，张嘴凑到筷子前面，松本憋着笑把香肠喂进他嘴里。

“好吃。不愧是松本さん。”

松本被揶揄得脸上一红，拍了大野一下，闷头吃饭。

午饭吃得差不多，大野站起身想回去，松本叫住他，伸手帮他理了理衣领和衬衫下摆，笑着揉了揉他头顶：“大野さん你也稍微注意点。”

大野没反应过来这行为有什么不妥，只是嘿嘿笑了笑。

 

樱井已经开始忙着备考了，整日见不到人影。大野不打算升学，还是三天打鱼两天晒网地混日子。

时间过得飞快。松本升到中三，偶尔会提到毕业后想从事的职业。他转着手里的伞柄，右肩垂得很低：“我之前给家杂志社寄了履历书，想试试看能不能当上读者模特。”

大野感慨道：“真厉害……换我绝对做不到。”

“那大野さん以后想做什么？”

“我没想好，有想过当插画家，或者去开个面包店什么的。”

松本喷笑：“真的吗？”

“也没什么不好的吧？”

“嗯。大野さん喜欢什么就做什么吧。”

大野明白松本这话不是客套，是真心觉得他做自己喜欢的工作比较好，沉默着点点头。

松本轻声叹道：“说起来，今年梅雨持续时间真的够长的。”

身后脚步声顿住，大野侧身回头看向松本。纤瘦高挑的少年微仰起头，隔着塑料伞望向灰蒙蒙天空，丰润嘴唇半张开，喉结缓慢沉下去，由雾气浸染的白衬衫恰到好处贴合在他胸口腰腹。

天地间只有滴落在雨伞上啪嗒作响的雨声。紫阳花簇拥在他手肘身侧处，叶片翠绿欲滴，像一幅恬静的风景画。

大野正出神，松本已经走到他身边微笑道：“走吧。”

“……啊、好。”

大野有些迟钝地反应过来，看向松本清澈的眼底，不知为何，突然胸口一紧，下意识地垂了视线，不敢跟他对视。

明明还是未加雕琢的少年，眉眼间却已经有了几分瑰丽的艳色，漂亮得人心悸。

 

5.

已经到了毕业典礼。大野听完校长讲话，跟着拍完毕业照，停留在校门口晃了许久，直到松本拍他肩膀：“大野さん你在这儿做什么呢？人都走差不多了。”

大野不死心地又往里面看了看：“我在等有没有谁想要我的第二个纽扣的。”

松本噗嗤一声笑出来：“你等多久了？”

“差不多从拍完毕业照就一直在这儿站着了……”大野有点沮丧，“我还挺期待的。”

松本抿了下嘴唇，突然道：“那你把纽扣给我吧。”

大野觉得心脏猛地撞了一下胸腔，一时间不知道该当这是个笑话还是认真的请求，过了半晌才扯了个笑容：“诶？你认真的？别闹了，感觉好奇怪啊。”

松本却伸出手来，笑得一如既往灿烂：“反正也没人要，就当我好心接收了，给你的青春时代留个完美的结局。”

大野呆愣了很久，松本还很执拗地把手掌往他的方向探了探。

大野也不知道他紧张个什么劲，挠着脑袋纠结了半天，最后沉默着把纽扣扯下来扔进松本掌心。

“谢啦。我会好好珍惜的。”

大野不敢直视松本，只是低着头吐槽道：“用不着、又不是认真的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

松本的声音很轻，像要揉碎在微风里，但大野还是听见了。他忍不住抬头想看看松本是什么表情，却突然被抱住，对方脑袋埋在他肩窝里，很眷恋地蹭了蹭。

大野霎时间有些失声。松本侧过脸，鼻尖顶在他发间——仿佛一个印在发丝上的亲吻——然后迅速地退开，微笑道：“大野さん，恭喜你毕业。以后要幸福啊。”

 

很多年以后，大野回想起那个有点寂寞的、含着泪光的笑容时，才意识到也许那就是他的初恋。

不过他和松本再没联系过，现在想来，大概是大野当时处理不了他的感情，只能选择回避，结果一回避便是将近十年。

那些剔透的，明亮的，单纯的时光和情感，一路走来，都被他小心翼翼收藏在心底。

 

毕业后前两年，他经常投稿给文学杂志社，靠着插画赚了些钱。后来试着上了两年専門学校学设计，去广告设计公司干了段时间，辞职开了家小设计室，网页logo插画插花室内设计，什么都能做一点。

有家杂志公司联系他们，想外包个网页设计的工程，双方定好在周五下午3点去杂志社公司会议室商议具体事宜。

小本生意，也没几个员工。大野看看行程表，决定自己跑一趟。

他下午2点15出了公司，拎着公文包打着西装领带，被日头晒得满额头是汗，在会社门口擦了会儿，由接待人员送进会议室时又冒出了一些，灌了凉茶吹着空调，好容易平静下来。

会议室的门被推开，大野站起身，刚想走过去握手，待看清走进来的人是谁，不由得一愣。

松本一手握着门把手一手拿着沓资料，看着大野，动作也僵住了。

 

6.

在大野有限的人生历程中，实在是没有多少“在工作场合偶遇初恋对象”这样的经历。

而且跟他自己海钓晒黑猫背情况加剧不同，松本仿佛去贵族学校专门修行了一番，发型一丝不苟，举手投足温文尔雅，加上本来就很精致的面孔，活像从哪部恋爱喜剧走出来的男主角。

身型也健壮了许多，以前瘦得弱不禁风的，现在大概可以轻轻松松抱起一个大野智。

但眼睛没什么变化，当他望过来时，还是含着一样的笑意，弯着一样的弧度。

大野回过神来：“啊……抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

松本苦笑道：“大野さん，这已经是你第三次走神了。”

他轻声说了句失礼，把大野面前的茶杯拿过去，走出门又很快走回来，手里拎着瓶运动饮料。

“今天太热了，我们公司有几个人中午出去买了便当以后回来就中暑晕倒了。你补充点水分，有必要的话我们可以休息一下。”

他顿了顿：“接下来你还有什么事要忙吗？如果有其他事要忙，我们也可以约别的时间。”

大野觉得他现在才快要晕过去，心里默念了几遍职业素质职业素质，接过那瓶饮料咕咚咕咚灌了几口，摇摇头：“我没事。”

松本很关切地又问了遍：“真的吗？不用勉强，有需要的话我还可以去帮你拿冰枕。”

“没事，”大野猛摇了几下头，“我就是觉得松润真是变成一个好男人了啊……”

按道理来说，普通老同学老朋友在工作场合偶然遇上了，互相打个招呼问候下这几年的事，然后该怎么谈生意还是得怎么谈生意。但是松本一上来也没怎么寒暄——虽然可能是他说了什么但是大野脑子还没转过来就无视了——偏偏在已经说了会儿网页设计思路的这个时间点，大野智自爆了。

而且他清晰地看见被卷入他自爆的那个人玉白色的耳朵瞬间染了层鲜艳的红。

 

这么多年过去，大野有足够漫长的时间想明白也许当年松本也是喜欢自己的，但毕竟已经过了这么久，就算当初青春年少有什么不得体见不得光的心思，现在也应该都变成泛黄照片上一抹回忆了。

大野智没疯狂到会认为松本现在还喜欢他。就连他自己都只是把那时候那个青涩的少年放到心里特别的角落里珍藏着，要说会不会想重来一遍选择交往，他还会觉得初恋就保持初恋那样特殊的纯粹的地位就很好。

 

好在松本没有怎么延伸这个话题，只是清清嗓子，保持着耳根通红的状态继续刚才的商议。

网页是他们公司即将新发行的面向二十到二十五岁女性杂志的主页。松本交代了几个希望加进首页的元素和宣传点，提出想在两个星期内拿到初稿文件。

大野算算时间，觉得应该来得及，应承下来。松本想了想，又问道：“对了，如果这次网页最终方案定下来，根据用户反应，我们可能会希望与你们保持合作关系，以后每个季度更换次主页设计。下次我想谈下这件事，如果可以的话能去你们那边商量吗？”

大野把手帐拿出来看看行程：“我们那边最近的空余时间是下周三上午11点到下午1点。”

“好。等下我会发邮件重新确认下。”

两人站起身各自行了礼，松本把大野送进电梯，临走前双方分别说了几句接下来请多指教。电梯门刚一关上，大野立刻掏出手机按邮件：

“To：Nino  
From：我

接了東京NEWSDAY通信社那个网页设计单子的人是谁？”

回信来得很快。

“From：Nino  
To：我

我接的。怎么了？”

大野走在人行道上，看见这句话差点没平地摔了一跤。

“To：Nino  
From：我

为什么他们公司外包会找上我们这样普通的个体经营小公司？”

 

“From：Nino  
To：我

？？？  
你都去人家那里商量完了才想起来问？

我跟他们那边有个负责这次杂志企划的员工认识，有次吃饭随口提了我们公司两句，没想到那个笨蛋真的跟他上司提议了。就这么简单。”

大野坐在电车站座椅上捂着脸，无视了对方之后一连串询问到底发生了什么的邮件，望着车站天花板想了许久接下来该怎么办，站起身去跟着排队等电车来。

现在当务之急是回去让他们把各自办公室收拾到可以见人的程度。

至于别的有的没的就——之后再说。

 

7.

周三上午，在二宫的踊跃号召下，他们公司全体员工都挤到会议室——唯一一间有玻璃窗有隔音效果还足够容纳所有人看戏的房间——准备看他们老板的初恋情人长什么样。

大野恨不得把前两天那个没抗住二宫质问将以前的事交待了的自己和躲在人堆里的二宫抓出来揍一顿。

前台响起通知铃。大野整理了下领带，推开门。松本梳着背头，小臂上挂着西装，上身是配套的马甲白衬衫。

大野觉得他仿佛能听见吸气声透过隔音墙从会议室里传出来。

他们公司是在住宅区里一栋三层建筑，三楼是他自己的设计室，二楼是其他员工的办公室，一楼一进门就是普通的会客室，连接着会议室和其他工作区域。

松本环顾四周，有些奇怪：“其他人呢？”

“在开会。”大野几步走到会议室门口：“你们差不多该结束了吧？”

里面员工们还没尽兴，被二宫吩咐着“散了散了”，才慢慢走出会议室。有女员工临走前还一脸兴奋地背对大门朝大野做口型：“是松本润！松本润诶！社长你什么时候认识他的？！”

大野心想他是松本润这事我比你清楚，胡乱点头把她推出去。

 

松本毕业后当了几年杂志模特，后来转为幕后工作，再后来进杂志社当编辑，当模特期间收获了不少关注。大野自己也会收集刊登他照片访谈的杂志，当初看到他说要转幕后的时候还感伤了好一阵。但他没想到这都过去五六年了，居然仍旧有人认得出松本。

松本微笑着与经过他身边的人点头示意，见大野回来，开口道：“能带我去看看你们工作室吗？”

“我自己的还有一些比较大型的广告牌放在三楼，其他人在二楼分了两个房间。”

“那就从二楼开始吧。”

 

松本花了一个多小时在其他员工办公室和设计室停留，问他们对于每个商品的设计理念和思路。大野遇上的客户里没有问话这么详细的——至少没有一个项目的主管会亲自来问这么详细的，挠着头弓着背，能插上话时候就在旁边小声嘟囔一句，大部分时间都是交给员工自己说明。

松本转了一圈，由大野领着上了三楼。房间角落里放着油漆和颜料，墙边摆着广告牌和几幅装裱好的画，墙上挂着照片墙和大野以前插画家时期的作品，正中央的工作台上撂着几沓稿子。

松本先走到大野挂在墙上的画前仔细观察了片刻，才不确定地问：“大野さん，你这几幅画是原稿吗？”

“是。因为是我自己画的嘛。”大野ふふ笑了几声，“之前刚搬进来的时候，nino——二宫、刚才你见过的，这次负责网页设计的小组组长，说要把我以前的作品挂起来当留念。”

松本有些不可置信地回头：“你以前在「若草」上画插画？”

「若草」是大野以前投稿过的文艺杂志。

他点点头。松本双眼立刻亮起来：“太好了！我以前看过你的作品，但是插画师的名字只有3104这么一串数字，因为是投稿形式的，也打听不到太多讯息。我真的很喜欢你的画！”

大野觉得有点奇妙，小声说着谢谢，想也许接下来松本就会和其他认出他的人一样要自己帮他免费画点什么小涂鸦。

松本问：“为什么后来不继续画了呢？”

“在杂志上投稿的插画会因为要符合杂志本身的气质而有些局限性，我想尝试下不同的风格和创作方式。”

松本点点头，看上去有些遗憾：“这样啊……”

大野又说道：“不过我有在继续画的，这段时间正在画一幅特别大的画，放在这里比较占地方，就在家里画。”

他把手机里存的照片翻出来给松本看，松本小声念叨了好几次“真好啊好想看看完整的画啊”，然后恋恋不舍地把手机还给大野。

松本绕着工作室问了些问题，与刚刚在楼下问其他员工的没太多差异，最后走到照片墙附近，一歪头：“大野さん，这个是你吗？”

大野过去看看他指的那张，情绪高涨起来：“对、那张照片是我第一次钓到金枪鱼的时候拍的。”

“你喜欢钓鱼？”

“喜欢，我喜欢海钓，前几年迷上的，钓到鱼时那种感觉特别刺激。”

“へ——”松本拖长了音节，低声说：“所以才会变得这么黑啊……”

大野还没想通他这话是什么意思，松本已经换了张照片指：“这是你什么时候拍的？”

大野回忆了一下：“去年吧？”

“为什么现在把刘海剪了？”

他一愣：“什么？”

松本指着照片里大野的刘海：“这样多可爱啊，为什么不继续留这个发型？”

“为什么……？就、我想换就换了……”

松本又看了那张照片几眼，才回到原来的工作话题。

 

8.

网页的初稿文件有百分之六十被打回重做，二宫翻着白眼表示大公司不好伺候，每天要浪费不少时间在和对方邮件交流上，一会儿多一个要求，最后全都变得一团乱。

大野听他抱怨跟他接洽的那个据说是个笨蛋的青梅竹马在邮件里提出的奇葩要求，跟松本商量了一下，换成由他自己与松本互相发邮件商量进程。

松本每次给出的指示都很明确，比如某句提示语的底色效果该用什么，而不是给出个大致的方向然后不断重复验证两边感性非同一层面的交流。

有时候他会在邮件末尾加上简单的一句“午安，今天中午吃得好吗？”或者“晚安，祝你做个好梦。”体贴周到得不像在发工作联络。

 

松本很多地方都没有变，还是很温柔，很认真，目标明确且坚定实行，连总是含着笑意盯着大野不放这点都没什么变化。

二宫很刻意地在大野面前读与他竹马闲聊的邮件：“松润啊？他跟他上个女朋友差不多两年前分手的吧。之后就专注在工作上了，明明很受欢迎，感觉有点浪费呢。”

他清清嗓子，更大声地念道：“最开始他交往对象都是那种成熟系的长发美女，不过后来交往时间长一点的是短发圆脸，比较治愈系的。”

大野听得耳根子热，胳膊肘戳了他两下，嘟囔着：“上班时间你不要发没用的邮件聊天。”也没什么威胁性。

 

大野不想抱什么无谓的期待。

松本润可以对他身边每个人都周到体贴，可以为了拉近与工作伙伴的关系多说几句温柔的话，可以为了追求青春时代的残影去找相似的人谈恋爱。

这些都不一定是因为他是大野智。

但当松本偶尔在邮件里说“上次打电话的时候大野さん的声音听起来有点哑，这个季节早晚降温很明显，你要注意保暖，别专注工作时就忘了换衣服。”的时候。

当大野带着其他几个小组员工去松本公司商谈被留下来去员工食堂吃饭，松本走到他身边看看他端的盘子，然后指着旁边摆着的沙拉和配料酱说“这两种口味比较清淡，大野さん应该会喜欢的。”的时候。

当过年看完红白歌会以后松本打了电话给他问：“元気？”，还会因为大野问他为什么打电话过来时有点害羞地反问“没什么事就不能给你打电话吗？”的时候。

——这样的小插曲太多太多，而他每次都萌生出一些不适宜的念想。

 

 

年假休息结束，杂志赶在新年特辑出版，他们两家公司也正式开始季度性合同。

春季的主页要在3月中旬推出，大野跟二宫去杂志社谈到人家下班时间，二宫说要去找他朋友蹭车回家，拍拍屁股走人，大野收拾着文件，默默思考晚饭是要回家做还是在便利店买点什么凑合凑合。

松本正好和他一个时间走进电梯，出了门，大野刚想打招呼，松本先开口：“我的车尾灯前两天被人撞了，正在维修，今天我也坐电车回去。”

大野哦了一声，问他：“你在哪站换乘？”

“池袋。”

 

正是下班高峰期，大野和松本等电车来时排在队伍前面，车门一开，下了几个乘客，他们刚进去，几乎直接被挤到另一边车门上。

大野胳膊被松本和车门夹在中间，脸皱了皱。电车开始运行后，乘客各自挪成稍微舒服点的站姿。松本退开一些，正面对着大野，双手撑在车门上维持平衡。

不用思考胳膊什么时候会被挤得充血发麻以后，大野才意识到这姿势有多不妙。他几乎可以数得清松本有几根睫毛，电车摇晃一下，他们衬衫西装裤还会摩擦着发出细碎的声音。

松本似乎也有些窘迫，努力撑着想拉开和大野的距离。但电车刚好在拐弯，他身后乘客们被其他人微小的晃动牵连成大幅度的摇摆，倒向他们这边。松本视线闪躲，吐息打在玻璃窗上，时不时看向大野，双唇半开启着。

大野的心跳声盖过了电车内广播，导致他被开启的车门狠狠吓了一跳。

新涌进来的乘客让电车内站位发生了些改变，大野和松本隔着几个人站着，直到到了池袋，松本才像逃离犯罪现场一样飞快离开了。

大野回家浑浑沌沌地做饭吃饭洗澡，临睡前检查了下邮件，发现松本给他发了封邮件，问他下周六有没有时间一起去看看电影吃顿饭。

大野反复确认了好几次寄信人地址和时间日期，回复问他：“你确定你没发错吗？”

松本回复的邮件里上面列着几个愤怒的小猪颜文字：“就是给大野さん你发的！”

“为什么要找我啊？”

这次的回复隔了一会儿才送过来：“因为我觉得有些事该做个了结了。想跟你谈谈，你那天有时间吗？”

大野盯着那条邮件看了很久，思考该不该答应，最终还是回复了个“行”。

 

9.

周六那天从大早上就开始下雪，大野睡醒以后躺在床上翻手机上的天气预报，有点想跟松本打电话说不去了。

他拖拖拉拉收拾了很久，慢吞吞换好衣服出门，然后被冷风吹得打了一个喷嚏。

松本正在电影院门口等他，已经提前买好了票，大野翻来覆去看了看，电影标题他没听过，但应该是部文艺爱情片。

大野很茫然地看向他。松本咳嗽了两声：“那个、抱歉，替你决定了。但是这个电影的预告片还挺有意思的，你就当陪我看一场，下次你有想看的电影也可以直接找我。”

大野点点头，没说什么。

 

电影还算不无聊，讲的两个相爱的人因为战争不得不分开，剧情老套但演员演技和配乐都不错，氛围很到位。

大野听着旁边人擤鼻子的声音，默默想果然他爱哭的这点也没怎么变过——就是没看出来他有这么文艺纤细的喜好啊，挺可爱的。

电影看完，松本双眼通红，又把大野拉去了一家家庭餐馆吃午饭。

大野本来以为他会在吃完饭以后跟自己谈他想说的事，但松本看他吃完，只说：“大野さん，我想买衣服，你能陪我去吗？”

大野回家也没什么具体要做的事，想想也就点头应了，然后跟在松本屁股后面逛了几个小时的男装店。

说是逛，其实也就是他坐在店里沙发上对松本换好的衣服走心或者不走心地夸一番，然后换一家店继续。

直到太阳落山，松本拎着几个袋子陪大野坐到商场外的休息区时，大野才后知后觉反应过来：这不是以前他陪女朋友逛街约会时的流程吗？

松本嚼着刚买的苹果派，就听见旁边大野突然来了一句：“松润，我们这是在约会吗？”

“…………”松本沉默着把剩下的苹果派吃完，侧过身看向大野：“今天玩得开心吗？”

“挺开心的。来之前我还想给你打电话取消来着，不过现在觉得偶尔这样过一天也挺好的。”

松本笑了笑：“那就好。”

大野有些困惑：“你昨天说想谈什么来着？”

“没什么，就是觉得总这么下去大概会给你添麻烦，所以想和我自己的心情做个了结。”

“……？”

松本抿了下嘴唇，深呼吸几次，伸手轻抚过大野发鬓，轻声道：“很久以前，我一直在做着关于某个人的梦。”

大野怔怔看着他，青年眼瞳里映出街边服装店柔和明亮的灯光，一片温柔的色彩中全是他的倒影。

“那梦里有我的青春，有我人生中最纯粹的爱恋。它持续了很多年，当我累了想停下来歇一歇时，总会回到那个梦的时光里。”

松本叹了口气，仰天看向泛着红光的夜空：“我以为它永远都只会是一个梦。像肥皂泡，即使再漂亮，也迟早有消散的一天。”

他牵起大野的手，轻轻在他手背上吻了一下，笑得很悲伤：“但是现在，大概我可以继续当一个装睡的人，在自己的梦里再多活很多年，只是我不应该再把你划进这个梦境里了。”

他说完，想抽回手，却被大野突然反握住。

松本惊讶地抬眼看向大野，年长者紧紧皱着眉，嘴巴撅着，像在思索要说什么。

“大野さん……？”

大野打断他：“你从来没问过我。”

“什么？”

“明明是你自己、从来没有认真问过我一次——只要你说出来，你自己踏出那一步……”

大野越说声音越低，松本眼睛却越来越亮。

“你自己随便编织了一个梦，然后自顾自活在里面，也不试着去让它成为现实。你这样也太任性了、为什么要把我卷进你的梦里啊？我也在做关于你的梦啊、我——”

“大野さん、大野さん。”

松本晃了晃他们相握的手。大野吸着鼻子，垂着眉毛眼角，有点委屈地看着他。

松本这才露出他平时看大野的那种含着笑意的表情：“……那能请你让我的梦成真吗？”

大野觉得他问这问题都是多此一举，直接吻上他唇角，迅速退了回来，面上直发烧。

“是让我们的梦成真才对。”

 

10.

Fun fact。从大野和松本喜欢上彼此到开始交往总共花了十几年时间，但从他们开始交往到上床总共没经过四个小时。

大野被按进松本家床单里时有过那么点微弱的抵抗。具体来说是很小声地问了句：“是不是太快了？”

松本头发顶在他耳根，手探进他衬衫下摆，说话声湿湿热热附着在他脖颈：“你自己算算忍了多少年？”

大野算了算。

然后他就开始动手解自己腰带。

 

双方都有过和同性的经验，加上大野被吻得晕晕乎乎，一时间没有注意到松本到底从哪里用多快的速度拿出润滑之类的东西。他连一秒钟都不想离开青年温热皮肤，被进入时还紧紧攀住对方肩膀，与他身体相贴到不留一丝缝隙。

松本被他急切的样子勾得下腹紧绷，却还想逗他，凑到大野耳边轻声道：“兄さん，你可比我大来着，该有点大人样吧。”

大野想骂你要做就做别这么多废话，但是他一开口，就变成带着哭腔的你别说了，软得像在求饶。

松本拉着他折腾到后半夜，到最后大野几乎没有抬起根手指头的力气，但当松本凑近过来用那种粘腻得掉牙的语气撒娇说想再来一次的时候，他连拒绝的话都说不出来，只能任对方摆布。

 

直到后来大野才发现他不是不能拒绝松本在床上的要求，而是拒绝不了松本所有的要求。

不过松本对这点察觉得似乎比大野早很多。因为在大野意识到这事之前，松本已经成功进了他家门，拉着他去了海外旅游，还和他谈了与他们错过的光阴差不多年份的恋爱。

 

而他们的梦仍将持续下去。

 

END.


End file.
